Going Away
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: With a small town outside Zootopia needing Nicks help, the fox must leave for who knows how long. Something both he and Judy have a hard time dealing with.
"I can't believe it's already time." A saddened Hopps quietly said, as she was sitting at her apartments window dressed in a white shirt with blue jeans. Her arms laying over the other another while she stared at the lighted city before her.

"It went by so fast." She stated, her eyes shifting from the city to her lonely arms. Her mind sifting back to yesterday's events that lead her to such a sad state and for such words to be said.

 **Yesterday in Bogos office  
**  
" _Wait, what did you say chief?" A shocked Nick asked, not believing what he heard Bogo just say. Judging by Judy's face, she couldn't believe it either._

 _"I said officer Wilde, you will be transferred to a new department located about five hundred miles outside the city." Bogo said once again, looking at Nick._

 _"But...why?" Nick asked with a bit of a temper and confusion, for good reason though. Not only did he not want to leave Zootopia for some new place, he especially didn't want to leave his now girlfriend Judy behind. Seeing the foxs emotion start to come out, Bogo began to explain 'why' to his officer._

 _"Apparently, the small town where your going is having problems with drug trafficking. They need someone who can be slick and trustworthy to go in undercover and bust them. Something they heard you accele at Wilde." Bogo explained to Nick, who slowly began to lean back in his chair, placing his right paw on his head. When Judy saw her boyfriends worry and confusion, she spoke up._

 _"Chief, is this permanent or just until they catch them?" Judy asked, hoping it was the second one deep inside. Bogo had then turned his attention to the scared rabbit upon hearing the question._

 _"From what they have told me Hopps, it's just until they catch them. How long will that take? I can't say for sure, it al depends how fast things move. He stated to her, trying to ease the twos worry a little. It seemed to work a little as Judy looked over at Nick, reaching her right paw out, placing it on his left leg._

 _"At least it's not permanent, Nick." Judy softly told him, making him look at her. It was then he took his right paw off his head and placed it on top of Judy's paw._

 _"It might as well be, who knows how long this is gonna to take Judy.'' Nicks voice filled with worry, as he looked at Judy who let out a small smile to him._

 _"Than you best get those guys as fast as you can. They need you Nick, and in the end you will be saving life's. That's what we do. Thats what you did for me back than." Judy told him sternly, clutching his paw with hers to let him know she would be ok._

 _"Judy." Nick softly said, it was then Bogo stepped back into the conversation._

 _"Wilde, I know this is hard for you. I do, but it has to be done. You'll have tonight and tomorrow morning to prepare for the ride, you'll be picked up by Clawhauser tomorrow night and taken to the airport. Now, should I tell him to pick you up at your house or Judys since I figure you'd want to spend the rest of your time here with her." Chief Bogo said, to which Nick gave Judy a look that read 'I'll be with you' before he looked at Bogo._

 _"Tell him to pick me up at Judys." Nick told him, squeezing the rabbits paw back. The Ox nodded his head to Nicks words, to which both Nick and Judy stood from their seats and walked out of the room. Once they did, Nick looked down at Judy._

 _"Would it be alright if I spent the night with you carrots? I just want to be with you till I have to go." Nick asked, not knowing if his love wouldn't mind. Judy only nodded her head before hoping off the ground, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as she fell back to the ground._

 _"I don't mind at all." The two then headed out to enjoy the rest of their day as well the night together. The next morning, Judy helped Nick with his packing, her heart feeling heavy with every clothing or item they lacked into his suit case, and before they knew would could have been their final night together had come._

 **Back to present**

Judy continued to look down at her arms, still lost in thought. However, a voice broke her out of the seemingly endless entrance she was in.

"Carrots?" She heard, making her turn around to see Nick dressed in a black suite and tie with his suit case next to him.

"Well aren't we just looking handsome," Judy commented happily, leaving the window and walking over to the now embarrassed fox.

"Just want to make a good first impression is all." Nick stated, turning his head away from his love for a few seconds before turning back to her which caused a chuckle to emit from Judy.

"Don't worry, I know you will." She told him sweetly, but the smile she had slowly faded away. When it did, she walked up to Nick and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head into his belly like she did under the bridge some years ago.

"Judy? Are you ok?" Nick asked, his eyes widening a little while looking down at her. Little sobs could then be heard coming from her.

"Y-yeah I'm ok. I'm j-just going to miss you so much Nick. I know at first I was telling you I would be fine, but I just can't help but wander if you don't come back. I'm afraid this is our last night together," She told him sadly, her emotions coming out and covering the fox. Said fox could feel his heart tare a little from his girlfriends worries, for he knew she loved him more than life itself. Something he knew to well, cause he felt the same way about her

"Hey..." Nick began, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a warm smile.

"...That's not going to be the case. I swear on my life, I'll find my way back to you Judy Hopps, even if I have to crawl. Until then though, I can only give you this to you to keep your heart at ease." As he reached into his left pocket, pulling out the carrot pen that started it all for the two.

"My pen?" Judy questioned, as both her and Nick let go of each other. Nick then got onto his knees so his head was level with hers.

"That's right, and considering how emotional you bunnies you can get, I planned ahead and left you a special recording." He said with a slight laugh, handing the pen over to Judy who took it generously from her mate. After she did, she looked at it and back to Nick.

"Go ahead, press it." Nick told her, just as she was about to though, a knock was heard along with a very familiar voice from behind the door.

"Nick? Judy? You guys in there?" Clawhauser asked curiously.

"Yeah!" The two said in unison, leading Nick to walk away from Judy and to open the door where Calwahauser was standing and eating a chocolate donut.

"Oh there you are, you ready Nick?" He asked, finishing off the donut before looking over at Judy and giving a friendly wave to her. She returned the favor by waving back.

"Yeah, I just need to do one last thing before we go." He then quickly ran over to Judy, cupped her cheeks and pushed his lips against hers. Instead of being shocked by the sudden love, she was quick to kiss back, even tapping her right foot quickly from the warm feeling of Nicks lips.

"Awwwwwwww." Clawhauser cooed happily, loving the sweet moment they were having. Said moment lasted a few more minutes before it ended, with Nick breaking away and breathing a little heavy for some air as did Judy. When they were, they stared into each other's eyes as if to take a picture of the others face.

"I love you carrots, I'll be back as soon as I can." Nick told her, truth overflowing his words.

"I love you to Nick. Always will." Judy stated with all her being. As she gave Nick one last hug which he returned, and after he did, he stood up and walked over to the door. Making Clawahuser start to make his way over to the car, and as Nick was closing the door, he gave Judy one last look, pointing to the carrot pen. As if to say 'please, listen to it.' He then closed the door all the way, making Judy look down at the pen. She pressed the button, now hearing the recording he left her.

" _Judy, my cute little bunny and lifelong love. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I know ever second I'm away from you it will feel like an eternity. An eternity that I hope won't last to long, but if it does and you start feeling lonely like I know I will. Just remember the times we have had together, the good and the bad. Most of all, know that no matter where I am I will be thinking about you. All the way from your wiggling nose to your hyper personality, I love you Judy and I'll see you when I come back to you."_ The recording stopped, which left Judy with watery eyes and for her to clench the pen close to her chest. Water began to slowly fall from her eyes, as she smiled and chuckled. Saying only one thing.

"So will I, my dumb fox." From that point on, the rabbit counted the days without her Nick. As every night she would play the recording, something that made her feel at ease and allowed her to sleep without much worry in her mind. Soon though, the days began to turn into months. Month one, nothing. Month two, still nothing. Month three, still no sight of him. However, it was on month four that something would happen, something great.

 **Four months later**

With the rising of the sun along with the sounds of cars now rushing the streets. Judy awoke from her sleep, opening her eyes to start another day. As she hoped out her bed and changed into her police uniform, she heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be this early?" She asked herself, slowly making her way to the door. Not even thinking of the possibility that it could be Nick, but when she came to the door and opened it. Well, she was beyond happy.

"Nick!?" She shouted, as behind the door was Nick dressed in his ZPD uniform with a big grin on his face.

"Told you I would make it back to you Juds." Before he knew it, Judy gave a big hop up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. After she did, she buried her head into his neck.

"Thank god." She sobbed, not bothering to ask when he arrived back home. She didn't care though. He was here, he was back with her again. Nick then laid his head against hers, swishing his bushy tail back and forth. Saying only the one thing that needed to be said in that one moment, that things being.

"Missed you to carrots. Missed you a lot."

 **Hope you guys liked it, sorry if it was bad.**


End file.
